


Дом в  проулке  Цутимикадо

by Grissel



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: О любви. Совершенно взаимной и совершенно несчастной.





	Дом в  проулке  Цутимикадо

Я тебя, Сэймей, люблю, даже если ты чудовище.

Юмэмакура Баку «Онмедзи»

 

1.Сэймей

 

\--… а с кем еще я буду пить? И кто еще меня посмешит? Когда вы изволите потерять голову из-за очередной прекрасной дамы - вот тут-то мы и развлечемся от души!  
Мицумуши эхом подхватывает мой смех. Она и есть эхо, отражение. Это Хиромаса упорно относится к ней, как к человеку, хотя прекрасно знает, кто она такая.  
Но у служебного духа не бывает собственного мнения. Во всяком случае, до сих пор не наблюдалось. А он обиделся. Пробубнил, что-то насчет того, что «пожалуйста, не надо так шутить», и умолк. Надулся, как ребенок. Ничего, это ненадолго. Долго обижаться он не умеет. Уж я-то знаю. Нет ни одного человека, над которым было бы так удобно и потешно издеваться, как над Хиромасой. А также устраивать всякие подвохи и розыгрыши. Он всегда удивляется так же, как в первый раз, и абсолютно во все верит. Пора бы, право, и перестать, но я никак не могу остановиться. Более того, я замечаю, что со временем шутки становятся злее. И он обижается. Но ненадолго. Можно быть уверенным =- даже если он уйдет, то через день другой заявится снова. И хорошо, если просто посидеть- выпить. Нет, нередко он тащит меня кого-то спасать. Каких-нибудь знакомых-незнакомых, императора, наследного принца, столицу, мир… Потому что, видите ли, кроме меня этого никто не может сделать. И приходится идти… что поделать, друг попросил. Единственный друг.   
Он вообще-то замечает, что кроме него, людей в этом доме не бывает?  
Нет, дом не всегда пуст. Но появляются в нем не люди. Или не совсем люди. Такие, как я.  
У него дома я никогда не был. Зачем? Что я -- не знаю, как живут столичные аристократы?  
Я не хочу видеть, кто живет в его доме. Просто не хочу.  
Впрочем, это никого не удивляет. Всем известно, что великий маг Абэ но Сэймей может прийти к кому-то только для исцеления или предсказания. А так, чтоб без дела по гостям разъезжать, за ним не водится. Да и кто с ним водить дружбу будет, с тварью хитрой, чудовищем, лисьим отродьем?  
Разве что такой простак, как Минамото но Хиромаса.  
Когда он пришел в первый раз, то был удивлен, что я знаю его имя. Но я, конечно же, знал – и имя, и родословную. Для придворного мага, занимающегося, помимо прочего, составлением гороскопов, совершенно необходимо знать всех, кто относится к высшей аристократии, особенно тех, кто состоит в кровном родстве с императорской фамилией. Минамото но Хиромаса—внук покойного императора Дайго и племянник правящего императора Мураками. И по отцовской и по материнской линии – в родстве со знатнейшими семьями Ямато. Положение его, впрочем, не слишком высокое, и титула принца ,в отличие от отца, он не носит -- всего лишь гвардейский офицер. Покойный император, хоть, как говорят, и учил лично внука музыке, не внес его в списки претендентов на престол. Наверное, он был прав. Воитель из Хиромасы, по моему мнению. как из сямисэна молоток, и музыка его занимает гораздо больше. Я и услышал --то о нем именно как о превосходном музыканте, виртуозно играющем на бива, кото и флейте. Но меня заинтересовало другое. Откуда в человеке столь высокого происхождения, да что там – в человеке, находящемся при дворе, где все упоенно жрут друг друга – эта абсолютная доброта? Или он притворяется, подумал я, или… в любом случае, я развлекусь.  
Вот и развлекаюсь. До сих пор.  
Он не притворялся. Его незамутненность – это что-то невообразимое. Взять хоть эту его уверенность, в том, будто я – добрый маг. Помилуйте! Когда продвинешься далеко по пути Он-Ме, понятия добра и зла становятся условны. Когда приобретаешь равную этим знаниями силу – нет никакого желания употреблять эту силу как для созидания, так и для разрушения. А когда проживешь достаточно долго и повидаешь людей, как они есть…  
Добро и справедливость чужды мне. Я показываю свое мастерство для того, чтобы поразвлечься, либо, чтоб от меня отвязались. И потратил много лет и сил, чтоб возвести прочную преграду между собой и людьми.  
Хиромаса этой преграды не разрушал. Он ее просто не заметил.  
Что ж, так тому и быть. Мне ведь от него ничего не надо, только – чтоб было с кем выпить, и над кем посмеяться.  
…только видеть его, быть рядом с ним, слышать его голос…

Ему обидно? А мне не обидно? Эти его влюбленности, охи-вздохи по очередной жестокой красавице, которая все равно… никогда… так, как я…  
Ничего, я выдержу. Я и не такое выдерживал.  
Аонэ-доно назвала нас Двойной звездой. И сказала «Если погаснет одна звезда, погаснет и другая».  
Слишком красиво звучит. Слишком красиво.  
Особенно если вспомнить, как это было. Не хочу вспоминать, но и забыть не могу…  
…как сидел в опустевшей палате Ведомства Онме-ре, вцепившись в мертвое тело, и, захлебываясь слезами, просил, умолял открыть глаза, не оставлять меня, впервые ощутив себя не лисом, а псом, потерявшим хозяина. Мир вокруг рушился, и Хэйан-ке погружался во тьму. И я не делал ничего, чтоб этому помешать. Мне было все равно, я хотел только одного – умереть.  
Но я не умер тогда. Аонэ отдала свою жизнь, чтобы его вернуть. Второй раз подобного чуда не повторится. И теперь я знаю – я сумел пережить смерть отца, смерть своего наставника, смерть Аонэ, которая также была моим другом – но его я не переживу.  
Но Аонэ ведь не это предсказала. Она предсказала, что ни один из нас не переживет другого.  
Сможет ли Хиромаса вынести мою смерть?  
О, за меня он отдаст жизнь без колебаний. Только ведь он за кого угодно ее отдаст. Вот за Мицумуши, например. Он упорно не желает понять, что она не может умереть – потому что и не живет по-настоящему. За кого угодно. Потому что добрый.  
Он говорит, что рядом со мной ему не страшно умереть. Но ведь рядом – не значит вместе?  
Еще он говорит, что последует за мной куда угодно. Даже в мир богов, откуда живому человеку вернуться почти невозможно. И ведь последовал, и каким-то образом вытащил меня оттуда, когда я был сражен, понятия не имею, как ему это удалось, магического дара у него нет совершенно…  
Почему-то мне кажется, что, когда я был без памяти, он не плакал. Хотя вообще-то у него с этим просто, глаза то и дело на мокром месте.

И ведь случись что, он снова рванет в самое пекло, хотя флейта ему больше подходит, чем меч. Поэтому я не должен упускать его из виду, а еще лучше мне быть на шаг впереди. Не хочу снова увидеть его со стрелой в сердце. Не хочу снова испытать эту боль.  
Моя кровь, моя магия позволяют мне жить очень долго, не ведая старости и болезней. Но я знаю, чем ограничен мой срок.  
Живи, Минамото но Хиромаса, играй, люби кого хочешь, женись, обзаведись детьми. Пусть твой век будет настолько полон и долог, насколько это возможно для человека. И когда он подойдет к концу, тогда я последую за тобой.  
Я люблю тебя, Хиромаса, даже если я чудовище.

2\. Хиромаса

Я его не понимаю. Совсем не понимаю.  
Хотя на мои расспросы он отвечает охотно и подробно. Но смысл его объяснений от меня ускользает. То ли я действительно такой дурак, каким меня считают, то ли Сэймей нарочно отвечает уклончиво и двусмысленно. Словно лис, путающий следы.  
О его нечеловеческом происхождении много болтают при дворе. Стыдно вспомнить, но когда-то и я повторял эти пересуды.  
При начале знакомства он спросил меня: «Неужели, по-вашему, я похож на лису?»  
Я не нашелся с ответом. Потому что ответить утвердительно было бы невежливо, а сказать «нет»… Если Сэймей не похож на лису, значит, никто не похож.  
Во всем его облике - острый тонкий нос, приподнятые к вискам глаза, поджарая фигура, ловкость в движениях – есть нечто лисье. И это не пугает, как мне прежде казалось, наоборот, это красиво.  
Еще Сэймей всегда улыбается. У него в запасе целый арсенал улыбок, усмешек, ухмылок - вежливых, любезных, веселых. Сочувственных, оскорбительных, глумливых.  
Сэймей всегда улыбается. Почти всегда.  
Наверное, я единственный из живущих, кто видел лицо Сэймея залитым слезами. Я плохо помню, что он при этом говорил… жизнь уплывала…что-то о том, что не вынесет моей смерти…  
И он не хочет, чтоб ему об этом напоминали. Он стыдится. Вот этого я тоже не понимаю… стыдиться сочувствия? Того, что он спас мне жизнь?  
Но раз он так хочет, я не напоминаю.

Вот еще что. Сэймей никогда не просит о том, о чем меня просят все остальные – играть. То есть просит… но не для того, чтобы послушать, не для удовольствия. Только, когда ему надо использовать музыку в каких-то его колдовских действиях. Музыка есть неотъемлемая часть некоторых магических ритуалов, уж это я знаю, меня учили. Так что для Сэймея инструмент – не бива или флейта, для него инструмент – сама музыка. А музыку он, мне кажется, не очень-то любит.  
Тут я его понять могу. Временами я ее просто ненавижу.  
Мне тошно слышать похвалы моему мастерству. «Хиромаса-сама, вы прекрасно играете!» Это значит- больше у тебя за душой ничего нет, ты ничто, ты лишь приложение к своей музыке. Временами я хотел бы прекратить, перестать играть совсем… Но не могу.  
Не могу без этого жить.  
Непристойно в этом сознаваться. Конечно, светский человек обязан разбираться в музыке и владеть одним – двумя инструментами, это входит в понятия о куртуазии… только какая уж куртуазия, когда на тебя накатывает, и тебе все равно, где ты – на дворцовом приеме, на ночной улице, где шныряют демоны, в мире богов - это неважно, важно одно – играть, играть, играть. Это сила, которой невозможно противостоять, она намного превосходит человеческую, иногда мне кажется, что она способна равняться с божественной. Ведь это музыка спасла жизнь Сэймея, когда его ранили в мире богов. Музыка, не я.  
Вот в чем дело. Как бы ни была велика это сила, она не может проявиться сама по себе. Ей нужен музыкант.   
Сэймей владеет своей магией. Моя музыка владеет мной. Вот разница.  
Конечно, я этого не высказываю. Потому что получится очередная глупость. Я и так-то постоянно выгляжу глупо, и за излюбленным «Хороший ты человек, Хиромаса» Сэймея скрывается невысказанное «но какой же дурак!» А в последнее время он говорит: «Ты просто неподражаем!», и надо слышать, сколько в этом яда.   
Наверное, я очень сильно его раздражаю.  
Но он меня терпит. Потому что иначе, если верить ему, будет не с кем пить, и не над кем потешаться?  
Не знаю. Не понимаю.  
Абэ но Сэймей велик и мудр. Сколько ему лет – не знаю. Выглядит он моложе меня, но на самом деле старше. Насколько старше, говорить он отказывается, ну и неважно. Двигается он так легко, как много живший человек не может. Иногда мне кажется – как вообще не может человек.   
Мне дважды приходилось видеть ,как он сражается. С голыми руками – против вооруженного противника. Такой ловкости, такого мастерства я больше не встречал ни в ком и вряд ли встречу. Но при этом – владея магической силой и искусством боя – он никогда никого не убивает. Иногда мне кажется, что он вообще не способен убить.  
А я – такой слабый, такой никчемный – способен.  
Это важно.  
Я говорил, что не понимаю Сэймея, но понимает ли он себя сам? Не уверен. Он, например, отрицает, что он добрый – он, который спас жизнь стольким людям, он, благодаря которому столица не стала царством призраков!  
Наверное, ему много лет говорили, что он чудовище, и он сам в это поверил.  
А он – добрый. И очень одинокий. Он, правда, уверяет, что человек по природе своей одинок. Но это, сдается мне, - так… заклятие.  
Сэймей один может защитить этот город, но кто защитит самого Сэймея?  
Да, у него есть его шикигами, но их сила ограничена, и они не везде могут последовать за своим творцом.  
Я – слабый человек, мне часто бывает страшно и – еще одно постыдное признание, особенно для того, кто служит в дворцовой гвардии – мне трудно причинять боль любому живому существу. Но я обладаю собственной волей, а значит, могу больше, чем любое магическое создание. Поэтому я всегда буду следовать за ним, буду приходить в этот дом в проулке Цутимикадо, и, если понадобится, буду охранять и защищать Абэ но Сэймея. Он, конечно, посмеется надо мной, это ведь и вправду смешно. Смейся сколько душе угодно, Сэймей, издевайся, только не прячься в убежище своего одиночества. И если придет беда, позволь мне встретить ее рядом с тобой.  
Я люблю тебя, Сэймей, даже если ты чудовище.


End file.
